dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Health Matters
"Health Matters" is a segment of Ferris in Focus, detailing health-related concerns on the campus of Ferris State as they are relevant to students. Topics The Importance of Sleep Associate Professor of Respiratory Care Gary Jeromin begins by introducing viewers to the various cycles of sleep that one can experience in any given night. Graphics illustrate how dormant or alert a body is at any one given cycle. Another topic that is glossed over is how REM sleep in particular helps the brain to categorize and prioritize memory; so sleep-deprived students often suffer memory loss. Next discussed is hwo obstructive sleep apnea may interfere with sleep cycles, and as a result, may restrict the brain from carrying out its processes adequately. Gary also discusses how the human heart's left atrium is strained during sleep apnea, which leads to many with snoring issues suffering from heart problems. Oxygen deprivation due to apnea also leads to adrenaline being released, which can cause someone to awake and disrupt the cycle worse. Also mentioned are devices to battle apnea. In the eighties, a tracheotomy was the primary method, but modern medicine prefers CPAP methods. Finally, Gary reinforces the point that good sleep is critical to good memory. Stress Management Denise Mitten came on to talk about stress management on campus. At the time, she was associate professor in Recreation, Leisure, and Wellness services. Add to that her PhD in the field, she opens by mentioning that stress builds up in us since the day we're born. She then illustrates the idea of a glass of water filling with water as an analogy to the idea. B-roll cuts away to a diagram, which is drawn over the photo of an Izze blackberry bottle with tap water in it. (The Izze brand stickers had been removed.) Azlan Williford, a friend of this segment's producer Eric, comes on to talk about how her class projects contribute to a lot of stress in addition to family matters. Dan Tulma, also one of Eric's friends, mentions that his procrastination tendencies often contribute to stress. Denise makes mention of some environmental causes of stress, which included bad lighting, heat, and social problems. She elaborates briefly that social problems may include peer pressure. After Dan comments some more, Denise mentions clenched fists and road rage as symptoms. Her first offer of resolution for those with stress problems is adequate sleep. She follows that up with emphasizing a healthy diet. Azlan chimes in to that her enjoyment of going for walks. Not to be outdone, Denise continues that taking time to relax improves the immune system while also allowing the mind to empty itself. Dan finishes the piece by stating that stressful situations are just a part of life; and that everyone needs to find a way to keep it in check. College Diet Tips Brenda Walton, a dietitian on campus, stated bluntly and quickly that a “good” diet should provide a lot of vitamins and minerals. She went on to mention a variety of foods that the campus tries to provide at all times. However, the lettuce clearly revealed that the school goes with the least nutritious and least expensive brands of lettuce. Meal skipping is a frequent problem with a lot of students. Since a lot of classes begin at 8:00, it makes sense that students can’t afford to make it to the Rock and then to class in time. Exercise the Wii Way Megan did a special on promoting the Wii, since that console came with a lot of games that promote exercise while allowing the player to have fun simultaneously. Megan supported her argument with several clips of her mom and sister playing, as they talked about their favorite aspects of it. Emmalee in particular celebrated that Wii Tennis made her arms hurt. She liked bowling as well, but was iffy about Wii Baseball. Jason Williamson, a pharmacy major, pitched in that he liked also the aspect of playing games at home while exercising simultaneously. Emmalee moved on to point out that she also highly enjoyed playing Dance Dance Revolution. Megan finished by stating that there’s one major advantage to this approach as opposed to traditional exercise: getting to work out at home with family and friends as opposed to being around nothing but strangers in a gym. The Dangers of Alcohol Abuse Douglas Lund, a counseling intern at Ferris, came on to talk about the ill effects of alcoholism. He began by divulging a definition of alcoholism: “being so dependent on alcohol as to be no longer capable of making a choice not to use it.” A lot of alcoholics get their start in college due to peer pressure telling them: “the more you drink, the more fun the party will be for you.” Tom Liszewski, a substance abuse specialist, claimed that he defines someone as an alcoholic when it: # Begins affecting their romances/families # Gets you in trouble with the law # Begins adversely affecting your health # Begins adversely affecting your performance concerning anything outside the home. Attending sporting events and exercising were suggested as alternatives to drinking. Even going to crappy movies is a constructive alternative to drinking. New Age and Alternative Health Ben thought this would be a good time to introduce the campus to New Age medicine, which was becoming slightly popular with a niche market up in Big Rapids. Jessica Bazan, a student at the Joy Tree Yoga Center, chimed in that she found yoga “very relaxing.” She went on to say that it has helped her cope with stress, cramps, constipation, and indigestion. Jessie even went so far as to claim it could “lubricate joints and mean fewer problems for the elderly—even aid with bone density issues.” Mary Loesch, a tai chi instructor, followed up by stating that tai chi is “truly a martial art.” Much of it revolves around breathing techniques, but also it revolves around slow-motion moves to build muscle memory. The belief is that “anything you can do slowly, you can do quickly.” Wax on, wax off indeed. She completed a long list of promises for better health by stating that learning directly from an expert is a dozen times better than watching a video. Because the video can’t stop to tell you that you’re breathing wrong. Finally, there was Julie Norton of the Herbal Shoppe. In addition to promoting various natural supplements to deal with physical ills, she suggested a few supplements made from various plants that can have therapeutic effects on the brain; leading to fewer panic attacks. She finished up by reminding viewers that a healthy body often follows those who can have a healthy mind. All About the Recreation Center Cindy Horn, Director of University Recreation, jumped in right away to say: “Use of this gym has countless benefits! Because we’ve got all kinds of stuff to exercise with! We’ve got weights! We’ve got bikes! We’ve got treadmills! We’ve got basketball! We’ve got it all; and we’ve got it now!” Justin Barriger, a Welding Engineering student, gave his own thumbs up to use of the weight room. He liked the track area and exercise bikes too. Cassie, the same Cassie that played Monica Shelly in Blood Over Water and was convinced she didn’t want her real name revealed anywhere—when this wiki would’ve done so—was a little too comfortable having her real name plastered on her title card for this piece just because the Dozerfleet founder wasn’t the one filming her. She claimed to enjoy running for about half an hour every day. Amber Porter, an Advertising Major, liked the ellipticals a lot. Bradley Sheffield, in Printing Management, liked the atmosphere. TDMP student Jon Stepanski pitched in his love of the rock climbing room. According to Business major Rochelle Blue, the Rec Center’s main purpose is to actually keep students active doing one thing or another; rather than lounging around or making trouble. Cindy reminded viewers that it’s not just Greek gods that go to the gym; but globs and blobs also. Tips from Students to Students These tips were provided: # Exercise # Don’t skip meals # Fruits and vegetables # Eat breakfast # An occasional candy bar is good, but only on occasion. # Biking # Variety # Fitness courses (There is no shame is using the gym at Ferris—since students are already paying for it with their tuition anyway.) # Learn to find a routine that’s fun—boredom will ruin one’s fitness schedule quickly. # Bring friends to the gym with you. # Walk—don’t drive—to the gym. # Avoid all-nighters # Full night’s rest. # Find a sleep schedule and stick to it. # Darker and quieter rooms are better than bright and loud rooms. # Wash hands often # Stay hydrated # Don’t go to class if seriously ill. # Don’t share drinks. # Don’t smoke. # Avoid sick friends. # Careful with hobbies. # Don’t try to do everything. # Avoid getting run down. # Don’t fight stress with food. # Occasional breaks are a good thing. Wellness Matters Too This week's topic dealt with the issue of "wellness" with in students, which deals with more than just physical fitness and health per-se. "Wellness" refers to overall well-being, meaning well-being of the mind as well. Denise Mitten and others at the Recreation Center share their tips for having both a healthy body and a healthy mind. Traffic Safety Matters Chief MJ Bledsoe of DPS came on to talk about how and how not to cross the street. He reminded students that, past a certain point, vehicles at Ferris have the right-of-way rather than pedestrians. Matt Valleau, a Public Relations major, came on to talk about a time when he did look both ways. A minivan driver that didn’t watch the road carefully turned a corner and then sent Matt flying through the air. Even careful students can become victims of hit-and-runs along the streets in Big Rapids. Because of this, MJ warns students that one is better to cross the streets in Big Rapids as if running from a demonic grizzly bear than to be crossing while adjusting a setting on an iPod. When crossing the street at night, it’s better to be dressed like Plastic-Man than like Batman. Similarly because many drivers are half-blind when driving at night anyway. Matt concluded that everyone needs to assume some level of responsibility; and that some accidents are inevitable. Category: Ferris in Focus segments